rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy
An otter that has around 34k posts and goes by either Icyxos or IcyTheHedgehog. She started to forum in OT actively on July 17th, 2009, but her first post ever was made in MT on May 14th, 2009. She is also a faithful Boundist, following the teachings of the almighty Earthbound/Porky. She is only known on OT for pwning winning arguments against 10 year olds and having older otters laugh at the faggotry displayed. By having super swaggy hats such as the Ice Crown, many little kids from lmad like to stalk her and send shitty trades, only to be butthurt and super salty when she declines them. The Gangster Hedgehog Life Icy is a simple hedgehog who all she wants in the world is to ride FloTheHedgehog with her magnificent Ice Crown hawt. This long, hard Ice Crown is so big that it literally touches the tropospheric levels of Earth's atmosphere. In Icy's early days, she was orphanized by Asscarfan Nascarfan73, who is responsible for the deaths of Icy's father and mother. It happened on a cold, winter day, when Icy was playing outside with her favorite ball; Asscarfan came up to both Icy's father and mother and stepped on them with his huge, spiky cleats. This traumatized Icy, causing scientists and doctors across the nation to think she would never recover. However, Icy did indeed recover but now suffers from multiple mental disorders, giving us the moron we know of today. The Multiple Deadly Sins Icy has also helped Rawk666/Zakro and Nascarfan73 obtain the dumb virtual hats they want, fufilling dreams across the nation and sinning against the almighty Cthulhu multiple times; she has proven herself that she should not be IP banned on this wikia like it matters anyway. She has also been seen running around in Ruinedscape with her butt-buddies to cause 12 year olds to shit bricks all over Jagex's Headquarters more commonly known as [https://encyclopediadramatica.es/Jagex Fagex]. It is said that no one can ever come back from the cancer that is Ruinedscape; however, Icy decided to stop grinding all over her hot, sweaty pickaxe and actually do something productive... Like going on OT. Icy is also a hardcore weeaboo/otaku also loves to watch Romance/Ecchi/Harem/Comedy animes, but is absolutely obsessed with anything to do with Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. She thinks it is the greatest Romance Anime/Manga to ever exist and wont hear otherwise. Icy's list of Romance/Ecchi/Harem/Comedy Anime and Manga Icy & The Mods The only other thing Icy is known for on OT is getting into arguments with the new mods, making them look incredibly unknowledgeable and just plain ignorant about their own forum. Whenever Icy does this, it sometimes gets mixed replies from otters watching because they don't want to get banned; however, it mostly gets praised by older otters who have a bigger picture on how terrible the Roblox Moderation truly is. Recently, one person claimed Icy was just, "acting like he could do better the mod," and that Icy was, "trying to look smarter." But let's be serious now, who couldn't do better? Cool Fan Art Let's be honestly now, who is as cool as Icy? No one! That's why she has amazing fan art done of her. Asdfgfdhsf.PNG 12dd203385a4ec3d63cc80112ce250eb.png 123444444444.PNG 1134123.PNG 86JLRsP.png 1234567.png Category:OTers Category:OT Category:OTer Category:OT'ers